Nota de Sangre
by CassSkyler
Summary: "Creo que maté a alguien." Con esas palabras, Mila Walker, una paciente del Doctor Lecter capta su atención. ¿Esto fue real? ¿O solo es parte de su imaginación?. Lecter la acompañara en una travesía en su mente, con qué propósito? ¿Saber si ella es un monstruo o convertirla en uno? ¿Hasta donde esto llegara?
1. Capítulo 1

-Creo que maté a alguien. - dice con incomodidad Mila bajando la mirada como sí miles de personas tuvieran sus ojos sobre ella. Pero no era así, sólo ella era observada por los ojos de su psiquiatra el Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Quien para sorpresa de ella para nada se vio impresionado por las palabras de su paciente. El solamente se acomodó en su sillón y agarro su libreta de notas junto con su pluma y se limitó en escuchar. Al él no decir nada y ella notar que el solamente anoto algo se sintió bastante nerviosa.

Esto queda entre nosotros, ¿cierto? -

El asintió con el movimiento de su cabeza - Lo que se discute en esta sala, permanece en esta sala, en caso de que no fuera así, estuviera violando la normativa de confidencialidad doctor / paciente. Usted como paciente, está protegida.- el remoja su labio inferior mientras escoge con detenimiento sus palabras – Además, usted me ha dicho que "cree", aún no ha confesado algún crimen. -

La mujer algo incómoda se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos con sus ojos mirando directamente al Doctor, quien posiblemente era el hombre más peculiar que habría visto en su vida.

Lecter acompañó a la mujer en su silencio y él también la observo por unos instantes esperando escuchar su historia. Raramente el Dr. Lecter se sentía interesado en escuchar los problemas de sus pacientes, pero esta vez quería saber más. El mismo no entendía por qué, pero había algo en ella que lo cautivo rápidamente. Y una de esas cosas fue su aroma, la otra fue su historia.

A pesar de que la mujer llevaba el aroma de un perfume barato, él pudo percibir más allá de eso. Mezclado con el olor de rosas y notas de almizcle con jazmín se encontraba la nota que más le fascinaba y despertaba un apetito en su interior. La nota de la sangre.

Primeramente asumió que el olor podría ser de las descargas de su flujo menstrual. Pero no, el olor era identificable, era un olor peculiar, a sangre seca. Era un olor demasiado de familiar para él, era el olor de la muerte misma. Y se sintió fascinado, casi excitado e inconscientemente le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la mujer.

Un raro movimiento leve en sus labios, que ella paso como una sonrisa, a pesar de que la hizo sonrojar la reconforto un poco, le dio seguridad. Aun así no sabía cómo empezar. Por ende el Doctor decidió presionar un poco más.

Comience por decirme, ¿Por qué usted 'cree' y no tiene la certeza de haber hecho o no lo que me acaba de decir? -

Por qué no lo recuerdo.

¿Por qué usted cree si no lo recuerda?

Mila no sabía cómo decirlo a pesar de la confidencialidad. Ella pensó que, al ser algo grave posiblemente, el, llamaría a la policía.

No lo sé- titubeó - yo...-

Mila - el frunce el ceño - ...si no me dice que ocurre se me hará imposible poder ayudarla.

Escuche... - ella aclara su garganta - días atrás, en la mañana desperté con mis manos llenas de sangre, e incluso mi rostro... - ella se toca su cara con sus manos temblorosas. Él se percata que en las uñas de la mujer continuaban sucias con sangre. Eso le confirmaba que ella no se encontraba bien y que no mentía.

Es el mismo día que me percato que mi esposo desapareció...

Lecter arqueo sus cejas simulando sorpresa, ya que este tipo de cosas eran demasiado de comunes para el como para sentir algún tipo de asombro. Entre ellos, pacientes con mentiras, alucinaciones o banalmente violentos.

-Asumo que usted no recuerda que ocurrió, ¿verdad? Si no, usted no estaría sentada frente a mí conversando...-

-Correcto...

-¿Informo a la policía de la desaparición de su marido?

No...

Él se acomodó en su sillón nuevamente y luego de aclarar su garganta dijo:

Dígaselo a la policía lo antes posible.

Ella abrió sus ojos y arqueo sus cejas. – ¡¿Me está diciendo...- sube el tono de voz – Que le diga todo a la policía…?! –

Reporte su desaparición. O sospecharan de usted –

Pero entonces, ¿y la sangre?

Mientras usted no recuerde que ocurrió, limítese en hablar de su desaparición. Usted no está mintiendo, la realidad es que usted no sabe que paso.

Los ojos de la mujer se tornaron un poco llorosos, cuando en realidad no estaba llorando. Pero se sentía muy nerviosa ya que estaba hablando de algo que jamás pensó que podría con alguien que apenas conocía, con excepción de haber hablado con él en una sesión anterior, y él se mostraba más dispuesto a ayudar de lo que jamás ella espero.

-Supongo que usted tiene razón.- vaciló.

El sin decir nada más se puso de pie.

Sígame, Mila .-

Ella asintió, y le siguió, el doctor la guio hasta su cocina. Y le señaló el lavadero. Ella por un momento no entendió, pero se acercó a este. El abrió la palma de su mano, pidiendo la de ella. Ella puso su mano sobre su gran palma la cual en comparación era mucho más grande a la de ella. Él puso a correr el agua y jalo la mano temblorosa de la mujer con cautela, lentamente, y la llevo bajo el agua, instintivamente ella movió su otra mano al agua, el hizo lo mismo. Los dedos del hombre se movieron estratégicamente para comenzar a limpiar cada resto de sangre en los dedos y las uñas de aquella tentación que se encontraba en su cocina. Quien tan débil temblaba como un ciervo asustado, tan frágil, tan tentadora y con su aroma peculiar.

Mientras sus grandes manos, tocaban las de ella, el sintió el deseo de tenerla sobre su mesa, de devorarla y que fuera solo para él. Pero era muy pronto, demasiado pronto por ende el intento contener su instinto, de calmar esa bestia que había dentro de él. Y pensó que era muy temprano para comer.

Usted está padeciendo de una amnesia lacunar o disociativa. Dentro de su mente solo hay una laguna. Debido posiblemente a un suceso traumático.

Entonces puede que yo… solo haya encontrado su cadáver, y ¿el trauma me hizo olvidarlo?

Es una posibilidad. Pero también está la posibilidad que…

Que yo lo haya matado…

El asintió

- Inclusive es posible que usted actuara de forma distinta a como lo hace ahora… De nuevo, debido a un suceso. A eso le llamamos 'Estado de Fuga'. -

Lecter se percató que llevaba con las manos de la mujer más de lo debido y se percató que los delgados dedos de ella se encontraban completamente limpios.

Me está queriendo decir que puede que yo…-

No lleguemos a conclusiones precipitadas. – en la interrumpe a la vez que agarra una pequeña toalla y ayuda a la mujer a secarse sus manos, como si ella no pudiera, quiso asistirla – Solo le estoy dando mi perspectiva médica. – replico con una sonrisa.

Pero nada de esto me dice nada… Y yo siento que efectivamente lo hice… Y… y…

El rápidamente tiro la toalla a un lado, y tomo una de las manos de la mujer y la encerró entre las de él.

-Yo le ayudare a recordar, Mila. – dijo el psiquiatra, mientras pensaba que esto era condenadamente interesante y que el banquete tenía que esperar un poco más no hasta que saciara el apetito que causaba la curiosidad por saber un poco más sobre esta mujer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola. Bueno, hice esto, y no sé cómo seguirá o terminara, es solo un experimento para ver cuánto puedo improvisar una historia. Además de que me encuentro intentando practicando un poco más mí escritura. <em>**

**_En caso de que alguien lea la historia y no entienda algún termino, me disculpo de antemano. Soy de Puerto Rico y a pesar de que intento escribir en un Español Neutro, puede haber cosas que no se entiendan. Si tengo algún Review , seguiré, si no, quedara en el olvido junto a todos los demás intentos de fanfics que tengo en mi computadora. _**

**_Posiblemente, luego de pondrá un poco más ' fuerte'. Con fuerte me refiero a sangre, muerte, sexo. Pero en caso de que así sea, intentare de no ser tan grafica o al menos dejar algún tipo de aviso. _**

**_Acepto Sugerencias para seguir. _**


	2. Capítulo 2: Boeuf En Daube

_**Hola, me alegra mucho que esta historia este siendo leída. Haré todo lo posible por hacerla lo mejor posible. Aunque, aun no sé cómo la historia seguirá, o como terminara. Prometo en que continuaré hasta poder terminarla. Sugerencias e ideas siempre son bienvenidas. En caso de que a alguien le interese, también se encuentra en inglés. **_

A eso de las 9:00 de la noche se encontraba Lecter, apoyando sus codos sobre su escritorio, mientras sus manos sostenían una tableta. Él se encontraba leyendo la publicación más reciente en . En esta última publicación, se encontraban haciendo un recuento de las últimas muertes de un asesino en serie. A Lecter le parecía bastante interesante, ya que según lo que había leído cierta clase en este criminal, aun así, no le daba mucha importancia.

De repente escuchó un leve timbre proveniente de su cocina. Su comida ya estaba lista. Del horno saco una bandeja y la colocó sobre el mostrador de su cocina. Ya de antemano tenía la ensalada de su plato preparada, solo le faltaba la parte favorita del mismo, la carne. Pero ya todo se encontraba listo, rellenando así su plato, con bastante delicadeza. Su plato tenía elegancia como si el mismo quisiera impresionarse de su trabajo y de hecho, se impresionaba, se sentía bastante orgulloso.

Para sorpresa de el escucho otro timbre, esta vez no era proveniente de su horno. Sino que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Él suspiro, era hora de comer y no podía negar que se sentía algo hambriento. Él se fijó en que aún quedaba comida suficiente para alguien más y Pensó que sin importar quien fuera, paciente o no, le invitaría a comer. Al enjuagar sus manos, y quitarse su delantal se percató de que había tomado más tiempo de lo común en abrir la puerta, y que el visitante no había vuelto a presionar el timbre, esto le pareció muy raro. Segundos más tarde abrió su puerta, y se encontró frente a él, a la Sra. Walker.

-Ha llegado con… - miro su reloj - 12 horas de anticipación a su sesión, Mila- sonrió amablemente.

Mila muerde su labio inferior y baja su mirada – Lo siento, no debí haber venido. Es muy tarde.-

-No se preocupe, si usted llegó hasta mi puerta es porque necesita hablar con alguien. – El abre su puerta completamente y la invita a pasar asistiendo con su cabeza- Por favor, adelante; de ser necesario adelantaremos la sección de mañana. – dice con una sonrisa.

-Pero, supongo que… -

-Pase por favor… -

Ella sonríe levemente en agradecimiento, aunque dentro de si se sentía completamente arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

Él caminó, ella le siguió – Justamente cuando usted llamo a la puerta, estaba a punto de comenzar la cena.

-Lo siento mucho, creo que… -

-No se preocupe, de hecho se dice que comer en compañía de alguien más es una de las formas más idóneas para aliviar el estrés. ¿Me acompañaría? – Sus ojos la miraron insistentes en espera de una respuesta. Ella por su parte no tenía mucha hambre, solo sentía un nudo en su garganta que le provocaba nauseas, pero pensó que sería rudo negar tal ofrecimiento. – Por supuesto, Gracias -

Lecter por su parte le brindó otra sonrisa y la guió hasta su comedor. Movió una de las sillas y caballerosamente la invito a tomar asiento.

-Regresaré en un segundo…

Ella se sorprendió al ver cuán espacioso era a la vez de cuan elegante era el lugar. Por un momento se sintió dichosa y suertuda por compartir ese momento con el Doctor. Seguramente pocos pacientes habían llegado a ese lugar y habrían tenido la oportunidad de deleitarse con su comida. Pero esto no la hacía sentir mejor por completo; ya que a pesar de que la calidez y amabilidad de su doctor le inspiraban cierta seguridad; y que apenas le conocía, algo en su personalidad era raro y extrañamente familiar.

Ella miró como él meticulosamente acomodaba todo en la mesa, con elegancia, con delicadeza. Coloca vino, algunas copas, y los cubiertos alineados, perfectos. Los ojos de ella siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos, posiblemente nunca había visto en su vida, escena tan perfecta, casi erótica.

Él vuelve a la cocina y segundos más tarde regresa con dos platos. Coloca uno en su lugar y otro frente a ella. Seguido toma asiento frente a ella y sirve vino en ambas copas.

Bon appetit- Dijo el, y rápidamente comenzó a comer, aunque conservando la misma elegancia. Ella por su parte no sabía que contestar, no sabía si había alguna palabra correcta para contestarle, por ende solo se limitó en darle las gracias.

Gracias – dijo, mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne, intentando estar a la altura del anfitrión aunque era casi imposible. – Se ve exquisito – se llevó un pedazo de la carne a su boca y sintió en la carne una textura que jamás había sentido, no pudo distinguir de que animal provenía el mismo, pero el sabor era agradable , un poco dulce – Y sabe genial, ¿qué es? –

Boeuf En Daube- hace una pausa- trozos de lomo de ternera en una salsa que consiste principalmente en vino de Borgoña y tomate. –

¿De verdad es ternera? Asumo que es un tipo diferente de ternera, porque sabe diferente. Es mejor que cualquier clase de carne que haya probado-

El coloca sus cubiertos en el plato y pausa, observa a la mujer por un segundo. Nunca antes alguien había cuestionado su comida.

-Por supuesto – sonríe – Estoy en la completa seguridad de que era una ternera muy curiosa. Por eso termino en mi mesa. – dijo mientras pensó en dicha 'ternera', y como le saco sus órganos.

Discúlpeme, no quise criticar su plato, al contrario, creo que me podría decir que es un gato o persona, y aun así seguiría comiendo de esta delicia. – Ella le sonríe.

-Efectivamente lo es... – Él le sonríe. Aunque primeramente pensó que la mujer había descubierto algo raro en la comida. Conocía bastante bien a las personas para saber cuándo estas bromeaban. Por ende el decidió 'bromear' también.

¿Entonces es ternera, cierto?

Eso lo dejaré a su imaginación. – Él hizo algo que raramente hace, él le guiñó.

No me asuste, Doctor.- Ella bajo su mirada tímidamente observando su comida.

No me de ideas, Mila. – El nuevamente le sonrió con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras lentamente agarraba su copa de vino y la llevaba a su boca.

Ella subió la mirada, y miro ese ritual entre él y su copa de vino. Ella se detuvo de comer sin darse cuenta. Él lo noto y muy dentro de él, su ego se regocijaba, era bastante agradable ver como esa mujer lo veneraba con la mirada. Lecter pensó en cuan patética era esa mujer.

Cuando él le devolvió la mirada, ella se sonrojo, y pensó también en cuan patética era ella.

-Dígame Mila, ¿Qué no le permitió esperar hasta la mañana?-

Mila, quien se veía bastante alegre, cambio su semblante por completo.

-Me encontraba organizando mi casa, buscando cosas que me ayudaran a recordar y encontré algo que me dejo bastante desconcertada.-

Lecter estrecho sus ojos levemente al ver las expresiones faciales de la mujer.

-¿Que pudo usted haber encontrado?-

Un cuaderno, con algunas ilustraciones algo perturbadoras, dibujadas a mano.- El logro fijarse en como la mano de la mujer quien sujetaba el tenedor temblaba bastante al llevarse los últimos bocados de su plato.

¿Lo trae consigo, me permite verlo?

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Y rebusca un poco en su cartera, y nerviosamente extiende su brazo hasta él. Él pone su plato a un lado, y abre el cuaderno. Rápidamente al abrir el cuaderno, ve un dibujo hecho a lápiz. En el dibujo de puede ver el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo arrojado en el suelo, como recostado a una pared, con marcas en sus muñecas, cuello, y otras articulaciones principales de su cuerpo como si estas fueran cocidas. Los pies donde iban sus manos, sus manos en los pies, algo bastante perturbador para una persona normal.

Él sigue viendo más y más páginas y cada una es más perturbadora que la anterior. Todas están firmadas con el nombre de "_Abbaddon"._

Mila, creo que usted está casada con un asesino-


	3. Capítulo 3: Memorias y sangre

_**Hola. Aqu**__**í, me encuentro nuevamente, subiendo la tercera parte. Me tomó bastante tiempo hacerlo ya que, pues entre el trabajo y algunas otras cosas, no había tenido tiempo de corregir. Si alguien sigue la historia en Español. Por favor, disfrútela. **_

Las mejillas de Mila están mojadas, sus ojos aguados, mientras miraba al camino que se habría frente a ella y conducía a altas horas de la noche. El cielo, también parecía acompañarla, ya que llovía cuantiosamente, haciendo casi imposible que ella pudiera ver con claridad. Las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos, la lluvia nublaba el camino. Sus preguntas nublaban su mente. ¿Qué si las suposiciones del Dr. Lecter eran ciertas? ¿Qué ella iba a hacer? ¿Qué había pasado con su esposo? Y, ¿De dónde provenía aquella sangre? Eran tantas preguntas y posiblemente ella sabía la respuesta de todas, sólo que su cerebro las bloqueaba. Y esto le enojaba.

-Mierda - exclamó golpeando el volante con bastante fuerza - Mierda- lo golpeó nuevamente.

Mila, permítame conducir -le interrumpió Lecter quien iba en el auto. - Usted no se encuentra en condiciones para hacerlo.

Estoy bien - dijo denotando inestabilidad y un poco de molestia mientras aún manejaba rápidamente y con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Lecter por su parte suspiró, no le agradaba cuando alguien era rudo con él. Pero por el momento, todo aquel deseo de hacer algo al respecto sobre su mala actitud fue reprimido, y la rudeza de la mujer fue respondida con amabilidad. Él se dio un poco la vuelta para mirarla, seguido extendió su brazo y con su puño rozó dulcemente la mejilla de Mila. El contacto de su piel con la de ella la apaciguó significativamente.

Mila, permítame ayudarle, deténgase un momento. - dijo con una voz dulce pero a su vez extrañamente dominante. Mila sin titubear bajó la velocidad hasta estacionar el auto a una esquina del camino. Cuando el auto se detuvo, ella movió su cabeza hasta atrás recostándola al sillón y con una mano cubrió su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

Mila, míreme. - el agarró su brazo y lo haló lentamente. Ella hizo exactamente lo que él le dijo, lo observó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Te encuentras es una batalla constante con tu mente, cuanto más la presiones menos cederá. Le recomiendo que tenga algo de paciencia.

T-engo miedo...- Dijo ella mirando a Lecter. Él por su parte le sonrió, y pasó su mano por el cabello de la mujer.

Yo le ayudare, Mila. Por ahora, permítame a mí conducir. Mila asintió con su cabeza y sin decir nada más se bajó del automóvil, él hizo lo mismo. Lecter esperó por ella, sujetando la puerta amablemente, cuando está se subió al coche, él cerró la puerta y entró por el otro lado del automóvil. Mila por su parte ajustó su dispositivo de GPS en dirección hacia su casa, y se acurrucó en su sillón, porque además de que aun lloraba un poco se había mojado y tenía frio. Ella lo observo por unos momentos mientas el conducía siguiendo las instrucciones del GPS.

Debes tomar las cosas con calma. El mero hecho de no poder recordar te está afectando demasiado, Mila. Debes de tener en cuenta que posiblemente fue un hecho traumático el que provocó en ti amnesia. Cuando recuerdes el mismo, va a ser igual de impactante y destructivo que la primera vez, y debes de estar preparada.

Pero Mila no contestó. Lecter miró a su lado y vio a la mujer, dormida, que temblaba por el frío, tan patética, tan vulnerable. Era casi utópico ver frente de él a la "comida" de una manera tan fácil para obtenerla. Le pareció irónico que cuando tan fácil tenía las cosas, por el momento no tenía planes para acabarlas. Incluso, casi sintió lastima por la pobre y miserable mujer a tal punto que tan pronto se detuvo frente a la luz roja del semáforo, se quitó su chaqueta y cubrió a la mujer con la misma.

Minutos más tarde, el automóvil se detuvo. Él miró a su lado y vio como la joven mujer aún dormía. Él se bajó del auto, abrió la puerta del pasajero, y se agacho un poco frente a ella.

-Mila despierte, llegamos a su casa. – dijo con una voz suave, como un leve susurro. Mila rápidamente despertó, y con sus ojos dormilones miró al hombre frente a ella. Su héroe, su guía entre todo este horror. Aun sintiendo el aroma masculino de su chaqueta, ella le miro y asintió con la cabeza, reincorporándose por completo. Ella rápidamente le devolvió su chaqueta, el asintió y se la puso. Sin decir alguna otra palabra, ambos caminaron hasta la casa y entraron a ella.

No parecía el hogar de una mujer como esta. Lecter desde que la conoció por primera vez se la imaginó como una mujer más simplona viviendo en un apartamento moderno y sin vida. Pero a pesar de que ella vivía en una casucha antigua, era un lugar bastante elegante.

El hogar dice mucho de las personas, y este lugar sólo le decía que ella siempre ha sabido aparentar lo que ha querido y ha sabido mostrar exclusivamente, solo lo que ella desea que los demás vean, pero muy dentro de ella, hay algo más. Quizás esa es la parte de su persona que olvidó.

Es un lugar bastante acogedor...

Gracias, venga para acá, aquí fue donde encontré los cuadernos. – Ella camina por su casa, guiándolo, Lecter, le sigue llevando las manos en sus bolsillos, mientras estudiaba todo a su alrededor. Hasta que ambos llegan a un lugar en la casa completamente diferente a todo lo demás de la misma. Un cuarto oscuro, sucio completamente abandonado. En el mismo, hay una vieja cama, un estante de libros y dos sillas. Ella hala una silla y la coloca frente al estante de libros él hace lo mismo que ella. Cada uno de ellos toma un cuaderno en sus manos. Todos contenían dibujos grotescos de personas, en situaciones horribles. El cuaderno que tenía en sus manos Lecter era más bien una libreta de notas. Y la primera página que el logro leer, decía:

"_Hoy estoy listo, pero ahí está Mila, y ella, ella me impide hacer todo esto. Tengo que detenerla._

_Mila Mila Mila Mila _

_Déjame vivir. _

_Déjame en paz. _

_Ella solo ve el monstruo en mí, pero no ve que ella es igual o peor que yo. Todo es su culpa, no puedo respirar, no puedo ser yo. Mila, Mila, hermosa, déjame vivir. "_

Lecter frunció el entrecejo, mientras leía para sí mismo. Vio como la libreta tenía más notas, escritas de manera extraña. Él observo a Mila, quien se encontraba prestándole mucha atención al cuaderno que tenía en sus manos, como si buscara descifrarlos. Él aprovecho para tomar otros dos en sus manos, y guardó dentro de su chaqueta la libreta de notas sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Al tomar el otro vio más imágenes, de otros asesinatos, eran demasiados para que fueran cometidos por una misma persona. Hasta que se percató, de trabajos, hechos por su persona. Y consideró algunas opciones, o dicha persona era un simple fanático, o era de hecho un asesino, inspirado por otros. Y por alguna razón, se inclinaba por la segunda alternativa.

Él estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente escucha el sonido de uno de los cuadernos caer al suelo. Mila, se encontraba un poco ida, con sus ojos bien abiertos, y su mirada perdida al suelo.

El acomodo rápidamente los libros, y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

¿Ha logrado recordar algo? – pregunto él, sin recibir respuesta alguna. – Mila…-

Ella sin responderle y sin importar que él se encontrara allí se puso de pie, y caminó rápidamente, él siguió sus pasos. Hasta que llegaron al sótano de la casa, donde había un olor fuerte a sangre. Pero no había nada más, solo un olor a sangre y pudrición.

Mila comenzó a llorar, casi perdiendo el aire, comenzando a temblar, y agarrando su pelo, halando de el con bastante fuerza.

-Mila, cálmese… Mila- Lecter acercó su cuerpo al de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, buscando rápidamente algo de su bolsillo. Una pequeña botella que llevaba por nombre RAVOTRIL. Colocando un gotero frente a sus labios. Insertándolo levemente en su boca y depositando el líquido dentro de la misma.

A cabo de un minuto, ella se sintió algo mareada, y cayó en brazos del hombre, quien delicadamente, le asistió para llegar hasta donde pensó que era la habitación principal de la casa, dejando a la mujer en su cama.

Ella sintió todo como un sueño, pero con él se sintió tan segura y en medio de su confusión se sintió mal y culpable de haber metido a tan buen hombre en su porquería.

Su sueño fue uno profundo. Transcurrió, una noche entera, pero para ella fueron minutos. Todo estaba en negro para ella, todo fue paz.

Al día siguiente, ella disfrutó de esos primeros minutos en los cuales no se recuerda nada del día anterior. Y luego rápidamente pensó en el Doctor Lecter. Ella sin siquiera lavar su boca, bajó las escaleras, y buscó por su casa, hasta dar a la cocina. Y allí vio una escena que jamás esperó. Desayuno en su mesa, y aquel hombre dormido en una de las sillas de su comedor recostando un codo en la mesa, y apoyando su cabeza con la palma de su mano. Y nuevamente ella lamentó haber metido a tan buen hombre en su posible retorcida vida.


	4. Chapter 4 : ¿A qué le temes?

Mila, tenía de frente una mesa con dos platos con desayuno y junto a ellos una buena persona, un gran hombre, seguramente el responsable de esta ofrenda de amabilidad.

Ella se agachó un poco frente a él y tuvo el atrevimiento de tocarle el rostro. Su rostro era exótico, peculiar, destacando sus pronunciados pómulos que lo hacían extrañamente atractivo. Pensamiento que paso por cabeza de Mila por una fracción de segundo.

Ella movió el dedo pulgar de su mano levemente para despertarle.

-Hannibal, Hannibal- dijo la mujer tímidamente, pensando en que quizás el tomaría como una falta de respeto que ella, una desconocida lo llamara por su nombre.

El lentamente abrió los ojos, y rápidamente se mostró despierto, como si no se hubiera quedado dormido. A Mila eso le pareció poco humano.

-Se ha quedado dormido, si desea descansar un poco, puede hacerlo.-

-¿Y dejar que desayune sola? Sería una descortesía. - Él le sonríe.

Está bien - ella responde con una sonrisa, y se sienta en una de las sillas. Seguido él también se acomoda quedando sentado frente a ella desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa. Ella observa a su desayuno. Una imagen que la impresiono bastante, ese desayuno parecía ser sacado de una de esas revistas de cocina que ella acostumbraba a ver en sus tiempos de ocio y se preguntó cómo y por qué el hizo esto, y sobre todo se preguntó como él consiguió todos esos ingredientes porque su refrigerador estaba vacío.

Yo no tenía zumo. - Mila frunce el entrecejo.

Tenía algunas naranjas en el refrigerador.- contesto el con una tenue sonrisa

Yo no tenía jamón...

Usted tenia unos trozos de carne que me tome el atrevimiento utilizar

Estoy segura que no tenía carne. -ella responde con insistencia. Él se detiene, dejando de comer por unos segundos y observa a la mujer.

Debería mirar a su refrigerador más seguido. - él le contesta, aunque conservaba aquella extraña sonrisa torva. Mila por su parte se sintió un poco intimidada, sintió que estaba molestando al hombre con sus insistentes preguntas. Y por alguna razón ella pensó en que no desearía ver nunca a este peculiar hombre molesto. Por qué a pesar de ser un hombre encantador, había algo en el diferente a cualquier otro, algo que ella no podía descifrar.

Quizás tenga razón. - sonrió nerviosamente, y luego continuó disfrutando de su desayuno- Por cierto, su comida siempre es exquisita. – dijo Mila en un intento de alivianar el momento

Gracias Mila. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra en la mañana de hoy?

-Me siento…- Mila hizo una pausa, no teniendo la completa certeza de que contestar. Ella coloco los cubiertos sobre su plato, bajo los brazos a su falda. Y mientras observaba lo que aún quedaba de su comida, intentó hacer un recuento en su mente de los sucesos que habían ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Para ser honesta me siento algo confundida.

Él se detuvo, y de igual forma puso los cubiertos en su plato.

¿Qué usted vio en esas páginas, que la dejo en tan mal estado?

Recordé algo, y ese recuerdo… Oh Dios… yo... – Ella... pausó apoyó los hombros a la mesa y con ambas manos cubrió su rostro.

¿Qué sucede Mila?

Mila no dijo nada, frunció y mientras sus ojos estaban tornándose llorosos, se puso de pie y camino fuera de la cocina. El rápidamente la siguió. Hasta alcanzarla justo frente a la salida principal y agarrarla por su brazo, para detenerla a que saliera de su casa.

Cuéntemelo todo, puede confiar en mí.

El recreaba todo en esas libretas, y yo llegue a darme cuenta de eso. Pero no recuerdo nada más.- Ella pausa y lleva ambas manos a su cabeza, halando de sus cabellos – Entonces, asumo que intente detenerlo… Pero… no recuerdo nada más…Maldita sea... T-engo, tanto miedo...

Ella intenta salir por la puerta, pero nuevamente él la agarra por su brazo y la detiene, y levemente la hala para que ella se dé la vuelta. Ella lo hace, él pone ambas manos sobre las mejillas de la mujer, acariciándolos con sus dedos pulgares.

Ella baja sus ojos nerviosa. El mueve sus dedos lentamente acariciando la piel de sus rosadas mejillas.

¿A que le temes Mila?

No lo sé… - ella pausó, y apretó sus ojos en un intento de no llorar – A…Cristo, no lo sé.

¿Le temes al hecho de que posiblemente, lo mataste, o le temes a que, muy bien pudiste haber sido cómplice?

Ella sube su mirada, con sus ojos muy abiertos, y mueve su rostro. No deseaba que alguien que la acusaba de esa forma a penas la mirara y menos la tocara.

-¿Usted me está acusando?- pregunto ella con incredulidad.

– No, Mila- le sonrió- yo no estoy en ningún derecho de juzgarla, pero creo estar aquí para ayudarla. ¿Usted desea que le ayude a recordar, cierto? Por ende, hay que tomar en cuenta todas las posibilidades.

Tiene razón…

En el estado en que usted se encuentra, sabemos que hay muchas lagunas. A veces siquiera parece recordar por completo a su esposo. Y debemos de saber, por qué. Hay un lapso de tiempo del que usted no recuerda muchos detalles. Solo infiero por lo poco que sabemos y por lo único en lo que tenemos certeza…- el pausa, y remoja los labios con su lengua - De alguna manera, u otra, usted se llenó las manos de sangre.

Ella le miró por un instante sin saber que decir. Él tenía razón.

¿Y que si hice algo malo? ¿Que si soy una mala persona?- Dijo ella denotando temor en sus palabras, mientras, algunas lágrimas se posaron en sus ojos, y corrieron por sus mejillas.

Estoy en la total certeza, que usted no es una mala persona.

Eso no lo sabemos – insistió.- Sabe, creo que usted, debería, irse, olvidarse de todo esto y no verse envuelto en toda esta mierda. – Ella bajo su mirada – incluso, no entiendo el por qué, usted no ha considerado en llamar a la policía.

Mila me encuentro aquí para ayudarla, no para complicar aún más su vida.

Pero en cambio, terminaría complicando la suya. – Ella pausa y seca sus lágrimas intentando recuperar la compostura. – Y no quiero eso, por ende, me prepararé, y lo dejare en su oficina… y olvidaremos todo esto.

El no dijo nada, el simplemente asintió, y no quiso insistirle, solo la observó mientras ella subía las escaleras. Y esperó, no solo por ella.

Muy dentro de él, esperaba por algo más. Y por alguna razón, por una extraña razón, había una sonrisa en su rostro.

Minutos más tarde, Mila, baja por las escaleras, con su bolso, y vistiendo un uniforme, de enfermera.

Ya estoy lista.

Él abre la puerta y le sonríe. - Dispuesta a trabajar. Creo que algo de trabajo, podría servirle como terapia para aclarar sus pensamientos. –

Ella le siguió y mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa le contesto:

Aunque también pienso, que quizás sería mejor no recordar.

Es mucho más saludable, que te conozcas. Su verdadera naturaleza se encuentra dentro de usted, y tarde o temprano se deja ver. Creo que no aceptar lo que seas o no seas sería contraproducente.

Mientras ambos caminaban hasta el garaje del automóvil de la mujer ella le contesto:

-Doctor, independientemente de cómo haya terminado con sangre en mis manos, estoy segura de que es algo que no se repetirá.

Lo sé, Mila. – dijo, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que ella no logro ver.

Al llegar ambos al garaje, Mila, abrió sus ojos, tembló, y exclamó, ante el olor a sangre y la macabra escena que tenía frente a ella, sobre su auto...

¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- gritó.


	5. Chapter 5: Wurstebrot

_**Aquí, celebrando la nueva temporada!**_

Una escena grotesca, producto de una mente enferma.

Fue el espectáculo mañanero para Mila.

Ella se da la vuelta, mira a Lecter incrédula. El rápidamente se acerca a ella, y le abraza. Mila temblaba, pero el agarre de él, por unos segundos la hizo sentir más tranquila. La vista era bizarra, tanto que a ella le había creado mucha impresión. Aunque también, casi estuvo a punto de traerle otro recuerdo. La mujer se soltó del apretón de él, para darle una mirada nuevamente a esa macabra escena frente a sus ojos.

El automóvil de la mujer que era de color blanco, esta mañana estaba teñido en un color rojo oscuro, y el olor que provenía del mismo era uno insoportable. Un hilillo de sangre bajaba por uno de los limpiaparabrisas el cual estaba erecto con la cabeza de un hombre empalada en él. Al ver tal escena, Mila se dió la vuelta y de su bolso sacó su móvil. Sus manos temblaban, mientras ella nerviosamente marcó el nueve, y antes de tocar la tecla del número uno la mano de Lecter se posó sobre el hombro de Mila y le dijo:

– No creo que sea una buena idea. Usted tiene un esposo desaparecido, obras realizadas por un macabro artista, sangre en su sótano y ahora un muerto en su garaje. – él se paró frente a ella y colocó una mano sobre la de ella, la que sostiene el teléfono móvil – ¿Esta segura que es buena idea llamar a la policía?

Mila pensó en refutarle, pero él tenía razón, posiblemente pensarían que ella se encontraba relacionada a todos estos sucesos, ya que ella era el denominador común en todos ellos. Mila suspiró

– Quizás tengas razón – y guardó su móvil de nuevo en su bolso. Lentamente dió unos pasos adelante ignorando la presencia de Lecter por completo solo pensando en que podría hacer con todo ese desorden.

Sus manos temblaron un poco, incluso sus pestañas se movían al compás de sus manos. Y de igual forma su voz se encontraba temblorosa, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que casi le cortaba el aire. Le asustaba la situación, le asustaba que la cabeza que estaba empalada al limpiaparabrisas era la de su vecino, y que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta. Pero sobretodo le asustaba la increíble serenidad del Dr. Lecter.

– Dios, ¿Y ahora que…? – Ella se dió la vuelta y se cubrió el rostro por unos segundos, intentando de aún poder procesar todo.

– Nosotros mismos tendremos que encargarnos de esto. Mila, ¿Cree usted poder hacerlo?

Ella se da la vuelta y le mira nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos – No lo sé – luego mirando a la escena frente a ella. – En realidad no lo sé…

Pero su respuesta le bastó para continuar. – ¿Podría traerme unas cuantas bolsas, Mila? – Pero Mila por su parte por unos segundos no supo que decir, la naturalidad con la que él tomaba las cosas le resultó bastante escalofriante, pero ella no dijo, ni cuestiono nada, solo se limitó en asentir, y regreso un momento a la casa.

Ella rápidamente se acercó a un pequeño cajón en su cocina, lo abrió y sacó de ella unas cuantas bolsas. Luego quiso sentarse frente a la mesa de comedor por unos segundos para tomar un poco de aire. Y allí, pensó que algo estaba cambiando en ella. Mila se cuestionó, que en cualquier otro momento de su vida, no le había importado las consecuencias, pero hubiera hecho lo que era estrictamente correcto. Ella hubiese llamado a la policía sin importar que ella terminara siendo la sospechosa. Pero, ¿Que la detenía esta vez? ¿Por qué se sentía responsable de esto? ¿Acaso su esposo, era lo que Lecter aseguraba, y solo se encontraba cerca, rondándola y como emisario de muerte dejando destrucción a su paso, solamente para dejarle un mensaje? Había tantas preguntas, y ni la más mínima idea de cómo contestarlas…

– ¿Mila…?, susurró Lecter al colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Mila nuevamente. Ella sin responder nada, se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta y nerviosamente le ofreció las bolsas.

El teniéndola de frente coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella – Confié en mí, Mila, le ayudare, pero necesito que me eche una mano.

– Vamos, Doctor.

Minutos más tarde ambos se encontraban en el garaje. La vista de Mila aún se encontraba fijada en aquella cabeza.

– Sujete la bolsa – dijo el con completa naturalidad. Ella frunció el entrecejo pero sin protesta alguna hizo lo que él le pidió, y abrió la bolsa frente al doctor. Por un instante ella pensó, que para el esto era demasiado de natural. El sujetaba la cabeza con sus manos, ya pintadas con la sangre de aquel hombre y le daba la vuelta para mirarle de frente, y Mila no notó ningún tipo de empatía o ningún tipo de emoción alguna en él. A ella le pareció que Lecter tenía la misma expresión de un jifero veterano al degollar una res.

– Por favor… Doctor… – dijo ella un poco incomoda a punto de rogarle para que guardara de una vez esa cabeza y él le mira y no dice nada solo hace un leve movimiento en su labio, el cual ella sintió que podía pasarse por una sonrisa. Cosa, que le incomodo aún más a ella.

– Usted…

– Mila, ¿es usted enfermera, cierto?

– Sí, doctor, pero…

– Eventualmente veras cosas peores…

Ella por un segundo giró la cabeza, mientras él la va colocando dentro de la bolsa, luego ella le mira a los ojos incrédula de sus últimas palabras

– Fui cirujano por bastante tiempo, Mila… algunos hemos tenido la oportunidad de ver cada rincón del cuerpo humano.

– Por ende, ya nada le impresiona.

Él no contestó, solamente le sonrió e intentó tomar la bolsa en sus manos. En ese instante, hubo un rose de sus dedos con los de ella. Aunque las manos de ella temblaban, y la de él estaban manchadas con sangre ya parcialmente seca, Mila pensó que quizás este había sido el momento más íntimo que había compartido con cualquier hombre en su vida. ¿Qué podría ser más íntimo que ocultar un cadáver con un hombre? ¿Qué podía ser más íntimo que compartir un secreto del cual dependía la vida de ambos? ¿Por qué casi se podía sentir bien?

Ella suspiro ¿Cómo podía estar pensando eso? En medio de sus recuerdos, cierto era que jamás le agrado su vecino aunque no recordaba por qué y por un segundo intento darle muchas vueltas entre sus recuerdos, y por alguna razón apenas le recordó. Solo recordó que siempre se imaginó que el terminaría de una manera parecida.

Mila se había quedado distraída por unos minutos.

– Mila…

Ella sacudió su cabeza, para alejar sus pensamientos. Jamás en la vida podría alegrarse de la muerte de otra persona, por más que le hubiera odiado.

– Falta el resto del cuerpo… – expreso el, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento. Mila incluso estuvo casi a punto de olvidar ese detalle. Ella suspiro y se cubrió su rostro con su mano izquierda.

– Solamente están jugando conmigo… – suspiró, mientras subió la temblorosa palma de su mano por su cabello, de vez en vez tirando levemente del – No lo puedo creer. – exclamo casi molesta

El por su parte, caminó por alrededor del automóvil – Esta puerta está abierta, Mila. – Lecter, le alerto mientras lentamente abría la puerta del conductor.

Ella había caminado en dirección opuesta pero también rodeando al automóvil – Esta también… – dijo ella en voz baja, bastante intrigada por lo que encontraría, posiblemente bajo los sillones del automóvil. Ya que, sobre los mismos, no había ninguna extremidad. Solamente, sangre.

Mientras ella se encuentra buscando bajo ellos, escucha la voz de Lecter.

– No creo que esto sea un juego para él. – aclaró su garganta – Quizás, intenta decirle algo. ¿Tiene alguna idea?

Ella no le contesta, solo expreso – Dios! – con gran asombro, mientras arrojaba un pie a un lado al suelo. Mientras aún se encontraba de cuclillas, la guantera del automóvil se abrió, y una parte más del cuerpo cayó sobre ella. Ella echó su cuerpo para atrás cayendo sentada al suelo, y la pieza del cuerpo, o más bien, el miembro viril del fallecido hombre, le siguió y rodo hasta que cayó al suelo, justo frente a ella.

– ¡Él se está divirtiendo con esto! ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó Mila, mientras tapaba sus ojos para no volver a tener que mirar el pene que yacía frente a ella en el suelo.


	6. Chapter 6: K'lia

Horas más tarde, Mila al igual que su siquiatra iban nuevamente dentro del vehículo. La mujer tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje que se mostraba a su derecha por la ventana. Algunas casas aisladas y arboles sin vida que adornaban la vista, haciéndola una lúgubre para la mujer. Ella cerro sus ojos e intento pensar, intento recordar cosas de su pasado que quizás podrían traerle una pizca de tranquilidad. Pero en su cabeza no había nada en ese instante, su cerebro se había convertido en una bóveda vacía invadida solo por las imágenes sangrientas de hace unos instantes atrás.

Lecter quien iba al volante, no decía nada, al momento en que estaba manejando el vehículo.

Decidió dejar a Mila sola con sus pensamientos.

—La primera vez que hablamos en su oficina, me dijo que hablara con la policía. No lo hice. Ahora me dice que no lo haga, y ahora andamos como si fuéramos dos asesinos, y a usted no parece molestarle. Claramente yo estoy mezclada con todo esto, pero… ¿Por qué usted ha permitido mancharse las manos en este asunto si no tiene que ver con él?

— Mi único interés es en ayudarte. Sería rudo de mi parte dejarla a usted sola enfrentando todo esto.

— ¿Por qué no llamamos a la policía?

— Porque no hay certeza de cuan metida estas en esto.

Ella quiso decir algo más, pero algo de ella le hizo arrepentirse y permaneció en silencio.

— Mila... ¿En qué estás pensando?

— Y ahora está usted metido en esto. Es lo que no entiendo. — contesto apenada.

— Aun así, ya es demasiado tarde. Además, ya le dije que no le dejaré sola. Es mera curiosidad psiquiátrica.— sonrió.

Mila le miro, y luego con su mano cubrió su rostro.

— ¿Que soy...?— suspiró.

— Esa es la respuesta que buscamos.

Durante el transcurso del camino, hubo total silencio, mientras Mila, buscaba aun en su memoria algún recuerdo oculto. Pero todos se ocultaban bajo llave. Una llave que ella había perdido días atrás.

El camino se hizo cada vez más monótono, aunque desconocido para sus ojos. Árboles, vegetación, un cielo azul y un sol que banaba con su brillo el día. Aunque la maravillosita de la vista no alivianaba la oscuridad en el interior de ese automóvil. Y así continuo aquel extraño viaje, hasta que se detuvieron en un área boscosa, junto a la orilla de un riachuelo.

Sin decir nada Lecter bajó del vehículo, y Mila le siguió.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

El no dijo nada y solo con una mirada que le brindo a Mila, ella entendió que no debió haber preguntado. El abrió la puerta del equipaje, busco unos guantes, vistió sus manos con ellos y agarro la pala, ella hizo lo mismo con las bolsas.

El sol irradiaba su calidez fuerte sobre sus cabezas. Lecter sacando tierra con la pala y Mila sujetando las bolsas. El sudor bajaba por el rostro de ambos, de el quien estaba en plena actividad física y de ella que solo estaba parada observando.

—La temperatura es la idónea

—¿De qué hablas? hace mucha calor.

— Es idónea para la descomposición.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunto ella extrañada.

— Tengo entendido que usted también estudio medicina, Mila. Por ende debería saber, que mientras más alta es la temperatura, más rápida es la descomposición. —contesto el con una sonrisa encantadora.

Casi como si esto fuera toda una aventura para el , pensó Mila, pero le contesto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando el terminó el agujero, uno no muy profundo, le hizo un gesto a Mila. La joven mujer rotó la bolsa, haciendo que las piezas de las extremidades del hombre cayeran dentro de aquel orificio de tierra. Hizo lo mismo con la siguiente, y luego las guardo de vuelta al equipaje del auto.

El por su parte, se agacho y recogió algunas piezas que habían caído junto a sus pies, sale del agujero y balancea su brazo una y otra vez hasta arrojar algunas de las extremidades al agua, agarra algunas ramas de árboles y las arroja sobre el mismo.

—¿Así nada más? Lo van a encontrar rápidamente. Pensé que iba a ser enterrado. Con tan solo unas ramitas, definitivamente lo encontraran— dijo la mujer algo exaltada.

—¿Usted le mato? – pregunto el tranquilo, secándose el sudor con una pequeña toalla que habia sacado de su bolsillo.

—Claro que no… — contesto la mujer insistente.

— Pues no debería de preocuparse tanto…— sonríe.

—Bueno, creo yo que no lo hice… — dijo Mila con inseguridad. A ciencia cierta, ya ella no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando. No entendía nada de todo esto.

—Es por eso que estamos aquí…

—¿Usted piensa que soy una asesina? – Mila le observa con ojos ensanchados. Y pensó, en cuan increíble era el poder de unas cuantas palabras, para hacerle dudar de su cordura. Se preguntó si el hombre jugaba con ella o si efectivamente le estaba ayudando.

—Es usted quien tiene esa noción en su mente. Mila, recuerde, todo está en su mente.

Definitivamente estoy pensando demasiado, dijo la mujer para sus adentros.

Con la mirada perdida, la mujer regreso al automóvil de manera automática. El hombre por su parte, se aseguró de que todo estuviera completamente organizado e hizo lo mismo, tomando el volante.

Nuevamente por el camino, reinó el silencio en el auto. Lecter, dejo a Mila, una vez más con sus pensamientos. Hasta que aquellas ideas y recuerdos borrosos le sedaron y dejaron que ella se quedara dormida.

Unas horas más tarde, Lecter, coloca una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, suavemente. Haciendo que era despertase.

La mujer despierta azorada y le mira. Mira también hasta donde habían parado.

—Mila, aquí separamos nuestros caminos el día de hoy… Vaya, descanse, trabaje... y quizás, así recordara.—

El mantenía su mano en el hombro de la mujer. Lo apretó con un poco de más fuerza, sin lastimarle, más bien como una muestra de apoyo hacia ella. Sin decir más, baja del auto, Mila regresa al puesto del conductor.

Antes del hombre marcharse, Mila le detiene al llamarlo.

—Gracias por todo, a penas nos conocemos, y se ha arriesgado mucho, por mí.

El mostro una sonrisa, dejando ver un poco du dentadura.

—Usted es mi amiga Mila, mi interés recae en que pueda recuperarse y vuelva a ser la de antes.

—A penas me conoce y me trata como un buen amigo… De nuevo gracias.

—Somos buenos amigos, Mila…

Mila frunció, comprendiendo que aquel comentario tenía otra connotación, es decir:

—¿Ya nos conocíamos? – pregunto Mila confusa.

Lecter, asintió con su cabeza tan levemente que Mila no tenía la total certeza de cuál fue la respuesta del psiquiatra.

—O sea que….

Mila quiso preguntar algo más... pero ya él se había ido…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Honestamente, no verifique si faltaban acentos. Me da verguenza que haya tardado tanto... pero el trabajo y las tareas de la universidad, a veces no le permiten a uno seguir. Ademas, de que mi tiempo libre lo tomo para bregar con una historia original. Se me hace dificil trabajar en esta sin lastimar lo que es cannon, ya que me da miedo, irrespetar alguno de los personajes que no son mios.. A un punto que estoy considerando, convertir esto en una historia original, con cambios y otros personajes... Y asi quizas tenga mas libertad, y se me haga mas facil poder seguir y mas rapido...<strong>_

_**Lecter es un personaje fascinante, y no quiero arruinarlo...**_

_**No se que hacer...**_

_**Amo a quien quiera lea esto!**_


End file.
